Technical Field
This disclosure relates to audio capture, and more specifically, to generating an audio signal from multiple available microphones in an audio capture system.
Description of the Related Art
Varying environmental conditions may significantly impact the quality of audio captured by a conventional camera. For example, the audio may be affected by wind, water, or other environmental conditions. Optimizing the audio capture is particularly challenging when the conditions are subject to frequent changing, such as when the camera is moved in and out of the presence of wind, when the camera is moved in and out of water, or when the camera is subject to splashing water. During certain activities such as surfing, swimming, or other water sports, such transitions may occur frequently over an extended period of time.